fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Azure
Kevin Azure is a member of the secret order, the Sentinels, as well as its unoffical swordsman. He's the son of two famous Rune Knights before they were murdered by his uncle, a Dark Mage, forcing Kevin to run away from home. Since then he had become a mercenary, known for his skills of swordsmanship, which later caught the eyes of the Sentinels. He joined the group in order to continue his parent's duty to uphold justice and order, though he now dislikes the Rune Knights. He also hunts down his uncle to kill him in order to avenge his parents. He is also the biological grandson of the Sentinel's immortal leader, Wahrheit Altiorem from his mother's side, though he is unaware of this. Appearance Kevin is a young man with a well built body though not enough to make him look bulky. He had fair skin and his hair is silver and is usually it is stood up to look spiky, though if it rains or he moves to fast his hair will fall down, covering his face. His eyes are blue, similar to his attire. Kevin's usualy attire is a light shining blue coat that reach down to his ankles with white flame like images near the end of the coat, which has a yellow trim. The coat has a high collar that reaches the bottom of Kevin's cheeks and has four dark golden buttons on the sleeves where it ends. The underside of the coat is dark orange and underneath the coat Kevin wears black shirt and pants with a shining black sleeveless vest over his shirt but underneath his coat. Finally he wears brown fingerless gloves on both hands and brown boots that reach up to his knees and have two straps on them. Personality Kevin possess a strong sense of honor and justice, having been raise by two famous and dedicated Rune Knights who still had time to spend with him. He believes that those who kill innocent lives or betray their own comrades due not even deserve to live. This belief also extends to mindless killing or taking lives for a low reason, such as when his uncle murdered his parents simply because they were on opposing sides. Despite his dedication to his group's cause of preserving the peace and order of the world, Kevin is not above disobeying his leader's orders if he sees injustice elsewhere. This trait was always with Kevin, and grew when niether the Magic Council or the Rune Knights took action against his uncle and his Dark Guild after his parents were murdered. He sees the council now as a group of power-hungry people who protect only their own lives and see anything that threatens that as an enemy, rather then focus on real threats. That was one of the reasons why he became a mercenary rather then joining the Rune Knights, in order to live outside the council's control and deliver justice to places ignored or forgotten. Such belief is what made him good friends with fellow and minor member Markus Hotaru. Many note Kevin as being a silent type, rarely speaking unless necessary. However despite that he is very sociable and is capable of conversing within large groups. Though he isn't shy amongst others, he prefers to work on his own unless he has to partner with somebody. The reason is because, though unknown to anyone else, Kevin fears that whoever works with him may die, with him being helpless to stop it such as he was helpless to stop his parent's deaths. He also has trusts issues, taking him a while to fully open, let alone trust someone. This also expands to new people joining the Sentinels, thus his reason for fighting Markus Hotaru during their first meeting in order to see if the man was worthy of joining. History Kevin was born to Jasmine Azure and David Azure, both being part of the Rune Knights. It is unknown how the relationship with his parents were, but he loved them both deeply due to what happened in the future. During his childhood he would train in the art of magic with his parents when they had the time and they both noted how skilled he was in using a sword so focused him on Sword Magic. One day however, Kevin's parents were murdered by the least expected person, Kevin's uncle, his mother's brother, Arnold Falco, who was a Dark Mage. The man attacked the family's home during the night and after a brief battle, only Kevin managed to survive, fleeing since there was nothing he could've done at the time as well as fear inside of him upon seeing his uncle's powers. The next few years Kevin's personality changed as well as his skills, becoming an independent mage as well as mercenary in the art of sword magic. He later earned the title "Blue Flash" due to his blue trademark cloak as well as incredible speed. Because of his growing reputation he was meet by a member of the Sentinels, asking to join to organization because of his skills. However the secret reason was because Wahrheit, the group's leader, was Kevin's grandfather, though the young man was unaware of this, and upon hearing his daughter's death, Wahrheit sought out Kevin in order to keep an eye on him. Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities High Magical Powers :Like all the members of the Sentinels, past and present, Kevin is noted to have a large amount of magical powers. His appears blue in the form of either lightning or fire. When he generates it, it surrounds his body, making his hair stand up and sometimes his eyes turned pure white, making his appearance intimidating. Master Swordsman: 'Kevin greatests skill is his way with a sword. Since he was young and before the death of his parents, Kevin was always interested in learning the art of the sword. He practiced many times over the years to hone his skills and earned the rights to be considered a master in swordsmanship, having even created his own sword style. *'Mugenjin no Kengyo (無限刃の剣形, Sword Form of the Infinity Blades): Kevin personal swordsmanship style. It utilizes a combination of Iaido, in which the person sheaths their sword after striking, along with fast sword strikes. However the former is not required for every attack but can make the attacks more powerful. Kevin summons multiple swords or stores them within his personal sword Ginku. Through these many swords he applies various and complicated techniques, both offensive, defensive and supportive. Sometimes he utilizes telekinesis to control the blades movements. **'San'nin no Keibitai (三人の警備隊, Three Kings Guard): '''A technique used on a large number of targets. Kevin pulls his sword out and with quick inhuman reflexes, slashes the air around him three times, thus meaning nine times each strike. Then he sheaths his sword and the moment it clicks, all of his opponents recieve multiple slash marks on their bodies, wounding/killing them. This can be combined with Cutter Magic so the attack is more effective. Kevin sometimes uses this move on one opponent if they're very strong. The attack can also stop hostile attacks as well, thus serving as a defense too. **'Shogeki Torayoshi (衝撃虎芳, Shocking Tiger Fang): A technique that is used combined with Cutter Magic. Kevin takes a position as one would do when getting ready to swing. When ready Kevin launches a powerful large blue slash that can cut through anything or at the very least leave a serious wound. This can either be used with one or two hands, though when doing the latter its more powerful. ***'Kiatsu Shogeki Torayoshi (気圧衝撃虎芳, Cyclone Shocking Tiger Fang): '''A variant of its parent technique, instead of getting into a bating position, Kevin usually does this move while moving. An example would be when he does a flip in midair, Kevin does a spin in the air and swings his sword. When he does a blue strike similar to the parent version appears however this time in the shape of a cyclone, in which the nine slashes are all visible and connected together to make it look like a cyclone snake. And while it isn't as precise as the parent technique, it has a wider range and can deal damage in numerous areas at once. **'Shinjitsu no Michi (真実の道, Path of Truth): 'One of Kevin's most powerful attacks. Unlike most of his other attacks, in which one strike is really nine strikes, Kevin concentrates all nine strikes into one single powerful stike. Kevin first takes a stance with both hands gripping his sword. The sword must also be right in front of him as he faces the enemy. Then when he is ready he raises his sword and quickly brings it down, releasing a powerful slash, that many have claimed can cut through the clouds in the sky and leave a deep chasm in the earth before the blade's path. This attack can be used in a varity of ways: Kevin can either stand stil and wait for his opponent to come close to him before striking, use cutter magic and fire a powerful magical slash from the blade, or charge towards the enemy at high speed and then deliver the slash, in which sometimes Kevin literally cuts the person in two. Kevin claims that when using this attack, he must release all emotions and hesitation, as this technique is solely used for killing. **'Senso no Tsubasa (戦争の翼, Wings of War): Kevin's signature technique, he does what seem like a simple sword slash, either to the side, up or down or across. But in fact following the blade are eight more slashes, increasing the chances as well as damage of the attack against an opponent. This attack has been noted to be able to cut through spells when combined with Cutter Magic. Incredible Speed Keen Eyes Incredible Strength Immense Durability and Endurance: 'Kevin has demonstrated time and time again that he has a high tolerance of pain and can take a large amount of damage, just to get back up as if nothing had happened. He has even been able to withstand direct magic spells or opponents using Requip, Take Over or having Celestial Spirits without even showing a sign of pain or fatigure. Expert Acrobatics Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Magical Abilities 'Lightning Magic: Kevin has shown to be able to utilize Lightning Magic with his swordsmanship skills on many ocacsions. Along with that he has some lightning spells in his arsenal, though the extent of it is unknown. *'Thunder Blade from Heaven:' A basic lightning spell that Kevin has used various times. Basically Kevin does a hand gesture in which he links his pointer finger with his middle finger. Then he points both downwards and in response a bolt of lightning comes down from the sky and strikes Kevin's target. Kevin has shown that he can do this without the hand gesture, which is used to focus more on his target, and that he can strike more then one target at once. High Speed: Like Accelerator Magic, Kevin has no spells for this magic but unlike Accelerator Magic, in which he can increase the speed of objects he throws or his sword's attacks through viberation, Kevin uses High Speed to increase his already impressive speed, allowing him to strike enemies faster before they even have time to react. Sealing Magic Sword Magic: Telekinesis: A magic that is based around astronomical objects such as stars and meteors, Kevin has shown to be quite skilled in this art, with it being on equal grounds with his swordsmanship. Many times he has used it for more long and wide range assaults that out do his skills with his sword. Sometimes he might combine this magic when performing attacks with his sword, making them even more dangerous. Weapon Ginku (Silver Sky, 道筋) : This sword is an ancient and powerful magical sword, said to have been forge about 400 years ago or so in order to slay dragons. Its appearance is that of a normal O-katana with a yellow guard, white and black handle, kept within a pure black sheath with yellow ribbons tied around the tip of the sheath. The blade itself is pure silver, completely sharp without a single bit of cracks on it. Its even said that when stained with the enemy's blood, the blood fades away, keeping the sword's pure silver and shine. The main power of this weapon isn't unique elemental properties, magical effects such as repeling, explosions etc. But its sharpness that is so concentrated and strong that it can cleave a mountain in half with a single swing. In fact this is the reason why it is said to have been forge to fight dragons, in order to cut through their strong scale armor, though whether this is true or not is unknown since Kevin has yet to face a dragon. Kevin claims it can even cut through to other worlds and equally close them up, along with cutting through elements such as fire, lightning, wind, explosions and even the heavens itself. Keven usually carries this sword, when sheath, in his left hand, rather then having it strapped to his waist. Kevin has also designs seals on the sword in order to store more blades for use of his special swords style. Category:Primarch11 Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sentinels Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Characters Category:Sword user